


missing out

by aspiringwordsmith (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (well. discussion thereof.), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aspiringwordsmith
Summary: Steve's off on a solo mission, leaving Tony and Bucky to explore their dynamic in his absence for the first time in their burgeoning relationship. But just because Steve's not there doesn't mean they aren't both thinking about him. (Shameless PWP.)





	missing out

**Author's Note:**

> This one's been lodged in my brain for a while. I've never written Tony/Bucky before, so be gentle, but please do let me know how you feel I could improve the characterization (or anything else)!!! Comments mean...so much...

Bucky can tell Steve has to go. It’s still light out wherever he is, and he’s getting that distracted sort of look in his eyes that means he’s thinking about whatever he’s gotta do next. He opens his mouth to end the call, but Tony beats him to it.

“We’ll let you go, now, sweetheart, we know you’re busy,” he says, gentle tone letting Steve know it’s okay. “All quiet on the home front, so to speak.”

“Thanks for checking in,” Bucky adds.

“Of course,” says Steve, eyes soft. “I’ll be home soon. Love you both.”

“Love you,” Bucky and Tony reply in unison, Tony leaning forward to press a kiss to the pad where Steve’s lips are. They quirk into a grin, fond, and then the call ends.

“Soon isn’t soon enough,” Bucky grumbles, and Tony hums his agreement as he places the pad on the nightstand and rolls back towards the center of their bed. Bucky turns the lamp off and cuddles right up to him, thankful that they’re past pretending they don’t want as much of each other’s touch as possible in Steve’s absence. With the two of them curled together like this, the bed feels a lot less empty.

But tonight Tony seems to be pulling away, holding himself at the edges of Bucky’s embrace. Bucky worries. “Whatsamatter?” he asks, trying not to get ahead of himself. “Too warm?”

Tony glances up at him, looking caught out. “No,” he says, “no, it’s just–” and he laughs, shy, and Bucky doesn’t understand until Tony shifts to press against him and then he gets it.

“Oh,” he says, a little relieved that it’s just this and a little embarrassed at how immediate his answering jolt of arousal is.

“Yeah,” says Tony, amused. They’re silent for a moment.

“Do you wanna?” asks Bucky, surprising himself, because Bucky wants, _has_ wanted, but they just haven’t ever – not without Steve.

“No we don’t– have to,” says Tony hastily. “I’m good, I can just–”

“But do you _wanna,”_ Bucky repeats, less a question this time as he coaxes Tony into meeting his gaze.

Tony’s eyes are dark and getting darker as he swallows, nods. “Yes,” he says, and his voice has Bucky fighting a shiver. “But only if _you_ – _”_

Bucky presses forward, lets Tony feel him, hard against his hip. Tony’s eyelids flutter like he can’t control it and Bucky counts that as a win. “I wanna,” he says simply, and he grinds against him, slow and dirty.

“Okay,” says Tony, barely audible. “Okay,” he repeats, “okay, awesome, spectacular, how do you want to do this?”

He’s a little out of his element. Hell, they both are. It’s not as if they’ve never had sex – they’ve just never done it without Steve there with them, Steve touching and praising and whispering filthy suggestions. Steve was the link between the two of them before they had become...the three of them. But they’ve talked about it before, with Steve, and they all agreed that with one of them absent, the other two should always feel free to do – well – whatever they’d like.

Bucky reminds himself of all of this as he shoves the comforter aside and moves to straddle his boyfriend. “Well,” he says, fingers brushing the hem of Tony’s tank. “We could start with less clothes.”

This seems to help Tony regain his footing, and he smirks. “Good idea.” But he doesn’t move to let Bucky undress him – he lunges forward, and suddenly Bucky’s in darkness, his shirt stuck halfway over his head.

“Jerk,” he says, pulling the tee the rest of the way off to find Tony laughing at the mess it makes of Bucky’s hair. The sound makes something in Bucky’s chest spasm, something warm and smitten.  

“You make it too easy,” Tony insists, and Bucky feels some tension slip out with his answering laugh. He leans down for a kiss, and Tony immediately threads a hand through his wild hair to pull him closer. Another hand on his waist guides him to where Tony can better grind up against his abdomen, and Bucky groans into Tony’s mouth at how good he feels against him.

He feels Tony grin, and then the hand in his hair is twisting his head so that Tony can press nipping kisses along his jawline. By the time Tony’s traced a path all the way up to his ear, Bucky’s writhing above him. A needy sort of sound bubbles up from the top of his chest. Tony notices.

“Oh,” says Tony, like it’s a revelation. “Oh, so it’s like that, huh?”

Like what, Bucky doesn’t quite know, but Tony’s flipping them and Bucky can only nod as he’s bracketed by toned arms and pressed into the mattress with Tony’s full weight. It’s not so much that he couldn’t move if he wanted to, but it’s warm and grounding and Bucky’s definitely on board.

Tony continues to do things to his neck that have him shivering, grinding down slow all the while, until he comes up for air and stares down at him. He smooths a lock of hair out of Bucky’s face, gentle, and Bucky’s breath catches. They sort of stare at each other for a moment, until an involuntary twitch of Bucky’s hips has Tony jolting, inhaling sharp and squirming pleasantly above him.

“I wanna fuck you, can I fuck you?”

 _Please,_ Bucky thinks, with a desperation that surprises him. But he also can’t pass up a jab. “I dunno, can you?”

“Hah,” Tony deadpans. “I had that one coming. You know damn well I can, Barnes. But do you want me to?”

Tony remains stubbornly still above him, and Bucky writhes with impatience. “Yes,” he says, finally, “yes, c’mon–”

“Have to ask, sweetheart,” Tony explains, disappearing briefly to fetch the lube. He returns fully nude, and Bucky moves to shove his pants down, too, but Tony beats him to it. So quick, so clever, but sliding Bucky’s sweats off slow like he’s something worth revering, and Bucky has to look away. There’s a soft kiss to his inner thigh that has him feeling pleasantly exposed; then fingers press warm and wet around his hole.

“Okay?” Tony checks, once Bucky’s sighed his way through the slick pressure of the first finger.

“Mmhm.” It’s very okay.

But that’s not enough for Tony. “Eyes on me.”  

Bucky’s head snaps up just in time to see Tony’s lips close around his cock. “Christ,” he swears, and there’s no looking away now. He watches Tony take him deep, groaning loud in a way that has Tony’s eyes flashing hungrily. Tony had told them, once, how much he got off on it – being filled this way, having so much control right alongside the filthy taste of being _used_ – and it’s all Bucky can think about whenever he has Tony between his legs. He threads a hand through his hair, just the right side of rough, and tries not to get too lost in the bob of his head.

By the time Tony’s got three fingers in him, Bucky’s close, too close – and he’s probably got more than one in him, sure, but he wants to come on Tony’s cock. Sue him. So he tugs Tony off his dick and in for a kiss, savoring the feeling of those fingers working into him.

“Alright,” Bucky says, at length, “alright, m’ready, c’mon–”

“Okay,” Tony placates, and since when is he the patient one? “I hear you, Buck, just a sec.”

Tony had prepped him well. The first press into his body is a pleasant stretch, and it only gets better as Tony slides home. Bucky moans when he feels Tony bottom out, then, sheepish, lets the sound trail off into a chuckle.

“What?” Tony asks, doing a poor job of masking the strain in his voice.

“Nothin’.” He clenches down on the cock inside him, just a little, just to watch Tony squirm. “Just thinkin’– Stevie’s missing out.”

Tony grins, small and secret like Bucky’s just given him an idea. “Indeed he is.” He pulls mostly out and slides hard back in, leaning in close to breathe hot into Bucky’s ear. “Think he’s been jerking himself off where he is?”

Bucky is prepared for dirty talk, but he isn’t quite expecting _this_ , nor the surprisingly hot images that fill his mind as he considers the question. “You– you know he’d never go without, if he could help it,” Bucky decides.

“So needy, our Captain,” drawls Tony, and fuck if that doesn’t wind him up further.

“And he trusts Natasha,” Bucky notes. “Can let his guard down, for– f- _uck._ ” Tony’s started moving again, long, steady grinds that rock up into him just how he needs it.

“Think she helps?” Tony asks, and it’s a bait, he can hear it in his voice, but that doesn’t stop Bucky from outright growling.

“ _No_ ,” he snaps, surprised at himself, at how easily the mere concept provokes him. He can share, it seems, but only with Tony. “Punk knows he’s ours.”

Tony mouths along his neck; Bucky can feel his smile. His thrusts speed up and Bucky gasps despite himself.

“Ours, huh?” Tony huffs, amused. “Does he think of us, then? When he touches himself?”

“Yeah,” Bucky breathes, and it’s obvious, but the image – of Steve, leaving Tasha at his post, working himself fast and hard to thoughts of Bucky, of Tony, of the two of them together – it has Bucky’s dick twitching at the root. “Bet he thinks about your ass,” Bucky growls, and slips a hand down to knead at it, mean and greedy.

Tony makes a strangled sort of sound and slows his thrusts to press up into Bucky’s touch. “Bet he thinks about your _cock_ ,” he bites out, driving into him slow and deep. Bucky can feel his eyes on his dick where it’s bouncing heavy against his stomach. “Bet he thinks about us, doing this, and just barely keeps quiet–”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Bucky cries, can’t even help it, and bears down on Tony’s cock. “Fuck, Tony, don’t stop.”

Tony, for his part, shows no intention of stopping. He’s got one hand tight on Bucky’s hip and the other thumbing at a nipple, and he’s pressing up into him with gathering speed. The scrape of his teeth across Bucky’s collarbone has Bucky dragging him up for a kiss. It’s messy and graceless, but Tony still pulls back looking sort of wild-eyed.

“Three weeks,” Tony growls, really giving it to him now. “Three weeks without sex, without _us_ , image how quick he’s gonna blow that first round–”

Bucky cuts him off with a whine. He can see it so plainly: a sweet reunion melting into rough, insistent touches, Steve all scruffy and half out of his mind with how bad he wants them. They probably wouldn’t even make it to a bed, Bucky thinks, and _god_ he’s close, drawn tight and desperate for it, he’s–

“Imagine how _much_ he’s gonna come–”

“ _TONY!”_ Bucky’s shouting, and then he’s gone, heat cresting, cock pulsing messily where it’s pressed between their stomachs. “Oh, oh, _oh–”_ The aftershocks are intense, and he can feel how tight he’s squeezing Tony, is still coming long moments later when he feels the rumble of Tony’s moan and the warm splash of his seed filling him up, the wet squelch of it, and holy _fuck_.

There’s a long moment where they stay frozen and entwined, both breathing hard. Then Tony flops down onto him and props his chin up on both hands. “So,” Tony says, and it’s syrupy and satisfied and Bucky can hear the smirk before it even starts tugging at the corners of his mouth. “That did it for ya, huh?”

Bucky laughs, full-bodied, a little embarrassed but too pleased to care. “Shut _up,_ ” he says, but there’s no bite to it, and Tony knows it. 

“Yeaaaah, that did it for you,” Tony says smugly, and Bucky lets him gloat. Hell, he deserves it. “Don’t worry,” Tony purrs, easing out of him slow so Bucky has no choice but to feel how slick he is inside. “It did it for me, too.”

Bucky scoffs. Too hot for his own good, this man – unless he’s up for a round two. Bucky leans up towards him, searching, and Tony gets the memo. He brings their lips together soft and sensual and snakes a hand behind Bucky’s neck to cradle the base of his skull. His thumb scratches at the roots of the little hairs there, and shit, Bucky could melt.

Too soon for Bucky’s liking, Tony is wriggling from his embrace to fetch a washcloth to clean them both up. Bucky grumbles something about being cold that Tony pretends to ignore, but soon enough the lights are out and they’re pressed together under the comforter again.

Bucky looks down at his boyfriend in the dim light coming through the blinds and catches Tony looking a little wistful. “Just one more week,” Bucky reminds him, cupping his cheek. “He’s nearly home.”

Tony presses into the touch, looks up to meet his gaze, and smiles. “I think we can have a lot of fun until then, just us.” And there’s a heated promise there, sure, but also something much softer that has Bucky squeezing him a little tighter, listening to his breathing even out as he dozes off.


End file.
